Cancer, particularly colon cancer is the most common cancer in Germany (65,000 new cases, 27,000 fatalities). In Europe, 200,000 people per year die of this treacherous disease. Due to the mode of origin of colon cancer, the consequences of colon cancer diseases can significantly be minimized by successful screening, i.e., the detection of precursors (polyps/adenomas) and their removal.
Every 20 minutes a person in Germany dies of colon cancer. Colon cancer almost always develops from initially benign growths of the intestinal lining (mucosa). The cancer grows slowly and for a long time without the affected person noticing it. Usually, symptoms only appear when the tumor is large or has already metastasized. If left untreated, colon cancer then often leads to death within 12 months.
Because of its mode of origin, the consequences of colon cancer can nearly completely be prevented by a successful screening of asymptomatic probands.
Precursors (polyps/adenomas) can be detected early by screening measures. Colonoscopy is considered the best method (gold standard) for the early detection of colon cancer. Colonoscopy is an invasive method to be performed by specially trained physicians only (e.g., gastroenterologists). This procedure is associated with risks (e.g. performation, risks by sedation). Preventive colonoscopy is covered by medical insurance for all people aged 55 and over. The participation rate is however only 2-3%, and in spite of considerable educational efforts and marketing campaigns, “glamour world actions”, is today even declining! The reason for this resides, among other things, in the procedure of the examination which many people find unpleasant (psychological inhibition threshold).